savasvikifandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Şablon:Belgeleme/belge
şablonu, şablonların "kodları" ile "belge"lerini (kategori ve interviki bilgileri, açıklamaları, örnekleri ve kullanım talimatları) ayırmak içindir. Böylece şablonlar koruma altındayken de belge sayfaları düzenlenebilmekte ve şablonların belgeleri değiştirilirken yanlışlıkla şablonun kodunda değişiklik yapılması önlenmektedir. Ayrıca sayfalar görüntülenirken, bunlara gömülü olduğu için çağrılan şablonların sadece kodlarının değil bazen hayli yüklü olabilen belgelerinin de gereksiz yere çağrılıp işlenmesi, performansı olumsuz etkilemektedir. Bunları önlemek için MediaViki geliştiricileri tarafından da önerilmektedir.En.Wikipedia/Köy çeşmesi Bu şablonun kullanım alanı sadece şablonlarla sınırlı değildir, istenildiği takdirde başka sayfalarda da kullanılabilir. Belgeleme konusunda ayrıntılı bilgi için Vikipedi:Şablon belgelemesi sayfasına bakınız. Bu şablon şimdi görmekte olduğunuza benzer bir belge kutusu gösterir ve bunun içine otomatik olarak bir /belge altsayfasının içeriğini yükler. Uygun şekilde kullanıldığında, başka adreslerdeki içeriği de yükleyebilir. Bu şablon, başka sayfalara katıştırılmış, gömülmüş şablonları ve sayfaları belgelemek için düşünülmüştür. Çoğunlukla şablon isim alanında uygulanmakla beraber, diğer isim alanlarına??? ait sayfalar için de kullanılır. Bu şablon, şablonların gerekli durumlarda protected edilmesini ama aynı anda da bunlara bağlanmış belgeleme, kategoriler ve interwiki bağlantılarını isteyenlerin düzenleyebilmelerini sağlar. Kullanım Normalde bu şablon hiçbir parametre kullanılmaksızın, belgelenecek şablon ya da sayfanın sonuna, etiketleri arasına alınarak yerleştirilir: Sayfaya katıştırılan Böylece, tarayıcıda açılan şablon sayfasının yapısı: ... Şablon belgeleme başlangıç şablon-adı/belge sayfası Şablon belgeleme bitiş ---- *'DİKKAT': iki şablonun kodları çok farklı, hem Şablon:Belgeleme'yi geliştirmek hem de bu /belge belgesini düzenlemek lazım. *Ayrıca Bkz:Vikikitap'taki belgeleme şablonu *İstiastiklere göre İngilizce Vikipedi'deki Documentation şablonu, 59000 sayfaya katışmıştır. *Şu anda Türkçe Vikipedi'de. 1193 sayfadan fazla kullanılıyor. *Türkçe Vikipedi'de şu anda Belgeleme şablonunun ne kadar kullanıldığını öğrenmek için tıklayın. ---- Bu şablon ayrıca herhangi bir başka sahifeden şu şekilde içerik yükleyebilir: Belgelemeyi kendi /belge sayfasından başka bir sayfadan yüklemek istendiğinde kategoriler ve intervikileri eklemenin kolay olmadığına dikkatinizi çekeriz. İçerik ayrıca yazı olarak doğrudan şöyle eklenebilir: Eğer içerik parametresi kullanılırsa belge kutusu normalde düzenlesil bağlantılarını sağ üst köşede göstermez. Eğer /belge sayfası varsa ona bir bağlantının hâlâ belgeleme kutusunun altındaki bağlantı kutusunda gösterildiğine dikkat ediniz. Fakat 1. parametre ve içerik parametresi ayrıca şu şekilde birleştirilebilir: }} Şablonun belgelemesini düzenlemek ve yenilemek için (değiştir) ve (yenile) kullanılır. Kullanım talimatları Kod, şablon kodunun sonuna, ""dan sonra hiç boşluk bırakmadan yerleştirilmelidir (bu boşluk, şablonun kullanıldığı sayfalarda istenmeyen fazla aralık yaratabilir). Şablonun kendisine uygulanan kategori ve interwiki bağlantılar, /doc altsayfasının sonuna ve etiketleri içinde, eklenmelidir. Daha karmaşık durumlar için Wikipedia:Template documentation#Categories and interwiki links sayfasına bakınız. Eğer belgeleme sayfası, görünen metin içinde ya da etiketleri içeriyorsa, "<" yerine "<" kullanın. Başlık Bu şablon başlığı böyle görünür: :32px|Belgeleme Belgeleme Diğer alan isimleri için böyle görünür: :Documentation Resimle (Dosya) olduğunda böyle görünür: :Summary Heading parametleri böyle görünür: : Heading parametreleri değiştir yenile linklerinde yoktur. Gözükme: : Heading parametreleri CSS ile uyumludur. Örnek: :heading-style = color: red; font-size: 150%; Bağlantı kutusu Below the big doc box is a small link box that shows some meta-data about the documentation. The link box shows different things depending on what parameters are fed to this template, and in which namespace it is used. In some cases the link box is not shown at all. To hide the link box, add the parameter link box=off. You can also insert customised text in the link box, by defining the |link box parameter. For example: |link box=This documentation is automatically generated by Şablon:Country showdata Otomatik işlevler If the documentation page doesn't exist, the create link includes a preload page so that clicking it will pre-fill the edit form with the basic documentation page format. Preload text is also used for the /sandbox and /testcases (create) links. When this template is on a protected template page it now automatically adds which shows the grey or red padlock in the top right corner. So no need to manually add to templates that use . When this template is on a /sandbox subpage it automatically adds the . Konu alanı / Tartışma alanı Terminoloji:Konu alanı,''tartışma alanı''tersidir. Örneğin "Şablon:", "Şablon tartışma:" konusu alandır. Bu şablon genellikle etiketleri konu alan içinde yer almaktadır. Ancak bazı durumlarda bu şablon talkpage gerekir: * Onlar kullanmayın çünkü, önyükleme sayfalar için (genellikle Şablon ya da Wikipedia alan). Örneğin Şablon tartışma: AFC önyükleme ve Şablon: RfD subpage marş. {| Talkdoc} {tl} Böyle talkpages ile işaretlenmiş olabilir. Bu şablonu genellikle sayfanın üst kısmına yakın ve etiketleri olmadan yerleştirilir talkpages yerleştirilir. /doc /sanal ve /testcases sayfaları normal olmayan ad alanı dışında, konu alanı olmalıdır MedyaViki Link#Alt sayfa özelliği |subpage özelliği] etkin.: Ana, Dosya, MediaWiki ve Kategori . (Ama şu anda sadece /sanal ve /testcases bağlantılar Kullanıcı Kullanıcı mesaj, Şablon Şablon tartışma alanıdır.) /doc sayfa tartışma sayfası için bu ad altında saklanmalıdır neden diğer teknik nedenlerden dolayı bir sürüdür.. Bu şablon, otomatik /doc /sanal ve doğru isim /testcases bağlantılar oluşturmayı işaret ediyor. Teknik ayrıntılar Bu şablon, çağrı . Bu şablon ve start / BOX2 (ve / veya sonunda BOX2) parametre önişleme yaparken start /box (ve/ bitiş kutusu), kodun en üstünde tutun. / Doc için önyükleme Sayfa [] bağlantısını oluşturmak [Şablon:Belgeleme/preload, ancak Dosya boşluğunda [Belgeleme/preload-filespace. [Belgeleme/preload testcases: /sanal ve /testcases () önyükleme sayfaları bağlantılar sanal Şablon Şablon için daha teknikel ayrıntılar için tartışma sayfasına bakınız. Ayrıca bakınız * – Şablona geri dön * – /doc alt sayfaları hakkında nasıl olduğunu öğrenin.. * w:Wikipedia:Template documentation – Belgeleme şablonu hakkında bilgi alın. * w:Wikipedia:Template test cases – /sandox ve /testcases hakkında bilgi alın. *Vikikitap'taki belgeleme şablonu Kategori:Şablon belgelemesi als:Vorlage:Dokumentation ar:قالب:توثيق ba:Ҡалып:Doc bar:Vorlage:Dokumentation bg:Шаблон:Документация bs:Šablon:Dokumentacija ca:Plantilla:Ús de la plantilla cs:Šablona:Dokumentace cy:Nodyn:Doc da:Skabelon:Dokumentation de:Vorlage:Dokumentation en:Template:Documentation dsb:Pśedłoga:Dokumentacija es:Plantilla:Documentación eo:Ŝablono:Dok eu:Txantiloi:Txantiloi dokumentazioa fa:الگو:توضیحات fr:Modèle:Documentation gl:Modelo:Uso de marcador he:תבנית:תיעוד hsb:Předłoha:Dokumentacija la:Formula:Documentation hu:Sablon:Sablondokumentáció hy:Կաղապար:Փաստաթղթեր ia:Patrono:Docpatrono id:Templat:Dokumentasi it:Template:Man ja:Template:Documentation ko:틀:틀 설명문서 ku:Şablon:Belgekirin ml:ഫലകം:വിവരണം ms:Templat:Dokumentasi no:mal:Dokumentasjon nl:Sjabloon:Sjabdoc pl:Szablon:Dokumentacja pt:Predefinição:Documentação ro:Format:Documentaţie ru:Шаблон:Doc simple:Template:Documentation sk:Šablóna:Dokumentácia sl:Predloga:Dokumentacija sr:Шаблон:Документација sq:Stampa:Dokumentacion stq:Foarloage:Dokumentation sv:Mall:Dokumentation tt:Үрнәк:Doc tpi:Template:Template doc uk:Шаблон:Документація ur:سانچہ:Documentation war:Template:Documentation yo:Àdàkọ:Aṣàlàyé zh:Template:Documentation te:మూస:Documentation